kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hello World!
__TOC__ 'Room Description' A place where one can create and express themselves as if in their own personal world. Room description inspired by''' joker1995. The Phrase 'Hello World' is often used by beginner programmers to test output to the screen in their first program. It's also pointed out that this is a non role playing room. If you wish to do so, please direct yourself elsewhere. '''How the room can be Hello World is often populated by waves of newbs, groups, and small periods of nothingness in between. Most notable of the groups so far is self proclaimed " The Crazy Chatroom Family". 'People LOVE to socialize, there are occasionally arguments, but what chat does not have arguements? 'Regulars These are the users who have been in Hello World! for a while. They are mostly known pretty well by other users in the chat. Keep in mind, these people are not on all the time, but they are known well to be considered a Regular. (There are some more users who are regulars but they do not want to be on the wikia) Last Update: December 20, 2014. Moderators http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/BaconMaster93 http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/IsabeIIa Tek27: '''Possibly the oldest here and he pops jokes often. Tek27 is now one of Hello World's official Mods. He has a shiny new banhammer, but would prefer to never have to use it. Because then it would be less shiny. ^_^' '''Users [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/828BlueDragon 828BlueDragon]: '''A memorable character who enjoys chatting with others. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to, other than that she's pretty open. Currently she very much enjoys RP-ing with others, if you want to know let us know. Want to know more about this person? Go to the profile and find out for yourself. Feel free to send a whisper or a PM, unless you're a perv, troll, annoying, and extreme idiot, etc. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ArchAngelAlpha1 '''ArchAngelAlpha1]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Chapkin '''Chapkin]:' 'DakuRaita: 'Called Alice, she often brings up cookies in conversations. An otaku. She is hyper and childish normally but if needed to be she can become very serious. Is willing to help people with their problems simply for the sake of helping out. She doesn't judge people that much unless they're jerks. Then they suffer under her insults. Alice is quite sensitive to psychological topics and enjoys talking about it whenever possible. Do not insult her friends or she will get upset. 'DeathAngel019: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DEMONGIRLSAYLA DEMONGIRLSAYLA]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Echo_Shora '''Echo_Shora]:' 'eli15: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Ember_and_Jack Ember_and_Jack]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Evergreen1959 '''Evergreen1959]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/FallenAngel1230 '''FallenAngel1230]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/firetrice '''firetrice]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Foolex '''Foolex]:' 'Fsabree1200: furrylover2: You'll frequently see furrylover2 '''on, making random comments, inappropriate jokes, doing some light trolling and trying to get a rise out of others. He's very friendly once you get to know him, and is usually in either his cat or wolf form. Currently wants to make more friends on Kongregate. He also can occasionally be seen asking if anybody has either CoD:MW3, The Last Of Us or borderlands 1 for PS3, and wants others to play online with him. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gojesabs '''Gojesabs]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HardKaur13 '''HardKaur13]:' 'HeyAllHowAreYou: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Hummingbird141 Hummingbird141]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/jamlustig '''jamlustig]:' 'Lexi_Boots: LightclawGaming: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LizzyHasNoLife LizzyHasNoLife]:' 'Lynn356Manager: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MadamFluffyButt MadamFluffyButt]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MatthewWest610 '''MatthewWest610]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/nanny360 '''nanny360]:' 'NewOrleans1226 : [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NyanchuStudios NyanchuStudios]: '''A game dev team. The account is owned by lasereyez61102. He enjoys cookies and conversations about rainbows. Can be found saying 'Herrow!! :D" and hugging people when they get on. Thinks of himself as the crazy uncle of the chat, but others think he's just crazy. When people think he is crazy or stupid, he does not deny the truthfulness of those statements. Yeah.... [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/rawahyf '''rawahyf]:' 'Rebel5555: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Rostov1098 Rostov1098]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Ryukkokun '''Ryukkokun]: 'Likes to roleplay often, even keeps a list of my roleplay group (kind of a roleplay nazi). likes to argue, but usually regrets it afterwards, because he makes enemies that way. nothing significantly important about this guy. also likes to kid around, but people usually take it wrong. 'SimulationNation : '''Puntacular person who claims Friday is Punday. Her name is Amanda, and don't insult her or her friends. Shes a very common person on Hello World! Don't confuse her for a boy! She made a word, "Humoristic" and writes songs. She hangs around in the afternoon (American time) usually. Amanda calls herself "The chatroom clown", and is the "mom" of the Family. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sonicfan1750 '''Sonicfan1750]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/TiffyChatchat '''TiffyChatchat]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/TreeOfSorrow '''TreeOfSorrow]:''' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Zircat '''Zircat]:' 'zombiiman: 'Ex Regulars who were on the older wiki that are no longer on' 'Angelwolf1234 '- Is now Bluefeather_Art. Left to go to Home, but occasionally visits Hello World!.' Blade4878 - arrived in June 2012, undoubtedly loves fried chicken <3, and has a gallery of ascii art. A natural chat artist. 'ChelseaBbyGurl' 'Cookimonsterrx' 'countrygirl56' - also known as cg, she is HeyRudy's good friend, and a person willing to help anyone in the chatroom family.' 'daddysgirl342 ' 'ElmusS' - Left with Bluefeather.' 'HeyRudy' '-''' the common sight in the hello world chat room and the chatrooms family, a veteran of the chatroom. He will only follow you if you follow him.' 'IFUPT - Left with Bluefeather.' 'KiaraG2' 'kuber65 - the father figure of the family, also known as Cube Man, he can make any conversation awkward if he wants to, also I think he's trying to get with cooki.' 'leahallyn07' 'LizMeister - Another new addition to the family,' '''hates violence, and will punch' you if you '''use '''it.' 'Niiitro ' 'ninjasarecool' '- a teacher figure in the room, one of the only 2 remaining students of Profesor X, he lives on in his legacy.' 'NinjaBearx' '-'a unique f***ing '''PedoBear' that can commonly be found, a new addition that arrived in August 2012. This pedophile is an apprentice of Blade in order to learn the ways of the chat arts and fried chicken. This bear also has a gallery of ascii art. :D''' 'nucleartaco631' 'OhMyGodYourCrazy' '- There is no definition for this Dinosaur. Except sauce, and the love to torment people with rabid and random quotes, songs, and maybe sounds. But everyone thinks he's crazy. Very, very crazy indeed! P.S. I love to annoy Bluefeather! Kiara! and Narni! 'One_Direction_1' '-'' also known as ash or kitty,'' the fun girl who can make anyone smile.. 'Steve babyface61' 'Thehulk12' '- the 2nd sidekick of Cube Man, he is a roleplaying hawk who defends his friends from trolls. 'titan300' '-''' the first member of the chatroom family who introduced kuber,' '''a good friend of One'_'Direction1 and many other members of the chat' Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners